federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Greenwood CP
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Christopher Greenwood (Mirror)Christopher Greenwood (Mirror) Christopher Greenwood is best described as the loyal husband, staying with his wife Melissa for years after a neurological disorder. He worked at the Starfleet Academy Admissions office and taught a class at the Academy on Interspecies Relations after a stint on DS9 as the first officer before returning to Bajor to represent President Sariel in diplomatic issues in the Gamma Quadrant. For future plot counterpart, see Christopher Greenwood. Background Information Christopher was also a loving child, one that was close to his mother most of all. Never having a strong relationship with his brother, Henry is described as a bully and someone who was often judgemental. He is the reason Christopher is unable to have children after a physical attack on Christopher when he was a young boy during a sports game. Adopted Children Megan Greenwood *'Born: '''August 09, 2378. *'Mother:' Jean Sparks *'Father:' Raymond Sparks *'Species (Gender):' Terran (Female) As lucky 13 in a family of 22 children, Megan Greenwood, was fostered by Christopher in 2390 after the death of her parents. Originally only with Chris because of a feeling of responsibility to the twins, she eventually came to see him as a father and was officially adopted in September, 2390, changing her name to Greenwood and taking the middle name 'Sparkle' in honour of her original moniker. Vincent Greenwood *'Born: February 10, 2390 *'''Mother: Jean Sparks *'Father:' Raymond Sparks *'Species (Gender):' Terran (Male) As the oldest of a twin set, Vincent Greenwood, was adopted after the death of his parents, along with his younger sister. He is the 21st of 22 children. His name corresponds with the letter of the alphabet in the order he was born in. More is to be developed. Willow Greenwood *'Born: '''February 10, 2390. *'Mother:' Jean Sparks *'Father:' Raymond Sparks *'Species (Gender):' Terran (Female) As the youngest of a twin set, Willow Greenwood, was adopted after the death of her parents, along with her older brother. She is the youngest of 22 children. Her name corresponds with the letter of the alphabet in the order she was born in. More is to be developed. Personal Life Melissa Greenwood *Marriage - January 03, 2366; *Widower - March, 2390. Christopher met his first wife, Melissa Greenwood, at the Academy and it was love at first sight. The couple hooked up in Christopher's second year and married a year later. They were each others firsts, both sexually and serious relationship. They managed to find postings together and as Christopher rose up through the ranks, many placements were to promote his career path. During the Dominion War, Melissa was subjected to a nerve gas, released during an attack by the Jem'Hadar and Breen. Though many died, she survived only to be left with a crippling neurological disorder. Melissa gave Christopher permission to have an open marriage and he secretly courted a woman named Heidi Thay until 2387. They were never able to have children because of Christopher's infertility. Melissa died almost 16 years after her infliction in 2390. Heidi Thay Christopher met his lover, Heidi Thay, through her husband who was Christopher's psychologist, they began a mutual affair in 2385 when Denorian said he gave his wife permission to take Chris as a lover. Despite both being married, they have strong feelings for the other - especially Heidi who has proclaimed her love for him. This affair only happened in current plots and was permitted by both parties spouses. In 2387, this affair came to an end when Denorian realized the seriousness of their emotions. Later, when Christopher moved back to Bajor in 2390, they began to rekindle their romance. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2363-2367, Christopher entered into the Social Science division with a degree in Interspecies Relations and Diplomacy. Military Service Upon graduation, both Christopher and Melissa took positions on the USS Farragut. They both remained on this vessel until 2383 when they transferred to Deep Space Nine. Christopher took over as the First Officer as the station, as well as coordinating diplomatic gatherings for Gamma Quadrant species. In 2384, sometime after his promotion to Commander, Christopher accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy for interspecies relations. He remainted there until 2390 when he accepted a position (and promotion) to represent President Sariel in diplomatic meetings in the Gamma Quadrant. Years as *'Ensign:' 2367 - 2370; *'Lt. JG:' 2370 - 2372; *'Lieutenant:' 2372 - 2380; *'Lt. Commander:' 2380 - 2384; *'Commander:' 2384 - 2390. *'Captain:' 2390 - Current. Commendations *'Commendation Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. *'Federation Peace Medal:' Award given to those who have promoted and advanced peace in the galaxy. *'Silver Starbust:' Award presented to those who have put forth remarkable effort in the areas of diplomacy and promotion of peace beyond that which duty calls for. *'Dominion War Ribbon:''' Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:Starfleet Academy Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:All Characters